The Universal Chronicles: The Sixth Ticket
by dragonserpent18
Summary: The first of the Universal Chronicles. It is a series in which I delve into alternate universes and go through their stories. In this one, I explore the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Universe, and adventures are bound to happen! You'll also find I have a habit of meddling with certain events. *Hint Hint, Wink Wink*
1. The Mysterious Morning

**Author's note: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. This story mainly focuses on Myself, Charlie, Violet, Mike, and Mr. Wonka. This is my first story here, so I ask the viewers to review and even ask questions, and I will respond in a timely and polite manner. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

 **Chapter 1: The Mysterious Morning**

It was the very cold morning of January 31 in Indianapolis, Indiana, and I woke up from my very peaceful slumber. But for some reason, something was definitely off. My TV was still on, and it was currently on the news. Not only that, but I had no memory of last night. There was also this annoyingly shiny glare in my eyes. _My curtains are open, so it must be the sun,_ I thought. But then I realized it was the sunlight bouncing off something on my pillow. When I looked, it was a genuine golden ticket made by Willy Wonka. That was definitely odd. Suddenly, the newscaster on TV spoke of a sixth ticket being found, by me no less! Before I could react, she showed pictures of the other winners, and they were the kids from the book and two movies! (They all had the looks of the 2005 version, and no doubt they had the same personalities.) I couldn't believe it! Wasn't there only 5 tickets? Was I dreaming? I decided to pinch myself, but I had forgotten I don't feel pain very often. It all felt real, so I might as well enjoy it. I looked at the date of when I have to arrive, and it was tomorrow! "I better tell my parents about this!" I exclaimed. Rushing out of my room, I went to see my parents. I stopped in my tracks because I found out really quick that it was very dark in the house, and it was eerily quiet. "Where's my family?" I asked, confused. They were nowhere to be found, and it unnerved me. I then saw a postcard on the table for me:

Dear Son,

If you are reading this, then we are still gone. Your mom and I are still in California visiting your sister and her husband. We saw that you had won a golden ticket, and we are very proud of you. Unfortunately, we won't be able to go with you, but we have faith that you will be good. We even made an arrangement for you to go to the factory by helicopter. We also are leaving money for a hotel for at least 3 nights. All you have to do is be at the airport by 12:00 pm, and you should be able to get a good night's sleep and then walk to the factory. We hope you have a safe trip, and that you enjoy yourself.

Love,

Dad

 _I was definitely ready to head to this factory, and with my knowledge of what happens, I was a shoe-in to win,_ I thought as I was riding in the helicopter. The sights were truly amazing, and they were even better when I made it to London, where the factory was. I checked into a hotel and I could barely sleep due to anticipation. The next morning, I finally arrived at the gates, wearing my black combat boots, camouflage pants, and Beatles T-shirt. I was ready to take my place as the sixth ticket holder.


	2. Into the Factory, We Go!

**Chapter 2: Into the Factory, We Go!**

As I arrived at the gate, I saw that all eyes of the crowd were on me. It was rather unsettling until they saw I had a ticket and started cheering me on. I walked through the crowd with haste, until the others were right in front of me. _There they are,_ I thought. _I don't think they realize I'm here._ I then had a choice to make. Based on their positions, I either had to stand next to Mike or Veruca. Since I always despised Veruca, I chose to stand next to Mike. The other winners and the adults with them were practically compelled to look at me. I waved my ticket to them, and turned to the factory. It was the largest building I had ever seen, being magnificently crafted as well. _This factory is amazing,_ I thought to myself. _But I can't help but feel that someone's looking at me._ I looked to my right, and there was someone out of line. It was Violet Beauregarde, and she was staring directly at me. Why was she looking at me like that? When she saw that I was looking back at her, she nervously turned away. That made me a little miffed. _I'm not that intimidating,_ I thought. Mike, who saw us staring at each other, decided to break the silence. "Where are your parents?" He asked. I replied, saying, "They're not here, unfortunately. They're on a trip, and they couldn't make it back in time." I couldn't end the conversation just like that, so I asked him where he was from. "I'm from Denver, Colorado," he said. "What about you?" "I'm from Indianapolis, Indiana. I'm not wearing a coat because I'm used to this weather," I answered.

After waiting a while, the gates finally opened up and a voice was heard. "Please enter," it said. Without hesitation, everyone charged through the gate, running as fast as they could. Everyone was happily awaiting for the doors to open. They did, and there was a huge curtain covering the entrance. When it opened up, the result was not what I was expecting. There were puppets singing about Willy Wonka, and it was the creepiest thing I ever saw. Halfway through the song, fireworks were going off, the puppets caught fire, and they were melting. "That was really disturbing," I stated. Everyone suddenly looked to their right, because Willy Wonka was standing right next to Mr. Salt, clapping and laughing. That was never a good sign.

He then introduced himself, reading off cards in a really awkward manner. He ushered us into the factory, and we made our way into a hallway. We then continued to walk, until we stopped because Violet was hugging Wonka and being a show-off. I rolled my eyes at that. The others promptly introduced themselves, except Mike, Charlie and I. Wonka still talked to the three of us, however. When he got to me, I knew he was going be a total jerk. "And then there is you," he said in a careless manner. "You don't seem to have anyone with you. How brave." "Oh, I see," I grumbled. "I get the half-hearted greeting." He then made a wisecrack about the parents, and continued onward.

As I was walking, I heard Augustus taunting Charlie with a candy bar, which made me want to smack him. I also saw Violet and Veruca being nice to each other in such a phony manner, it made me nauseous. Mike then spoke to me, "This is a waste of my time." "Don't think of it that way. At least you have a friend to talk to," I reassured him. He replied, "True. I do admire your taste in music," pointing to my Beatles shirt. We continued talking until we all reached the end of the hallway. It was a dead end with a tiny door at the bottom. Wonka unlocked it and pushed open the wall, revealing a huge room behind it. This was it. The first true part of the tour, and it was right in front of us.


	3. The Chocolate Disaster, Quickly Averted

**Authors Note: I will now reply to a review I got today. To Linkwonka88, don't be worried, there is much more to come. Also, I'm glad you find it awkward in a good way, for I am an awkward person (and a bit of a sadist, too). As for the Wonka suggestion, I am using the 2005 version for the basis of the characters and story, but I am combining both Wonkas (Gene Wilder's sarcasm and attitude with Johnny Depp's looks and wicked personality). Also, no offense taken. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: The Chocolate Disaster, Quickly Averted**

The Chocolate Room was glorious. It was filled to the brim with candy. Apples were attached to long vines, chocolates were growing to plants, strawberry candies were hanging off trees, and there was so much more. The most fascinating thing was the chocolate river with a waterfall. Is that what made his candy taste so good? I was amazed even more at the fact that Augustus' head didn't explode. Guiding us through the room, Mr. Wonka talked all about the river, the waterfall mixing the chocolate, and he even told us about the pipes which suck up thousands of gallons of chocolate per hour. I thought they looked like UFO's with mufflers attached to them. As I looked at the ground, I noticed the grass looked good enough to eat. In fact, Charlie asked, "Can you eat the grass?" Wonka then told us that the entire room, including him, was edible. He then mentioned cannibalism, which made me feel a little uncomfortable, to be honest. He also told us to move around on our own and enjoy. No one wasted any time, and quickly moved around.

I walked around, trying everything I could see. I also saw Mike walking around, stomping out everything he could see. As I looked around, I heard a rustling noise. I spotted Violet hiding in the vines and Charlie was coming toward her hiding spot. _That's weird,_ I thought. _Was she following him? Or was she lying in wait for him?_ Before he could grab an apple, she snatched it and came out of hiding. She must have been testing her stealth like a ninja would. I couldn't really hear their conversation, but I heard enough to know she called him a loser. That made me really mad. Why would she do that? I walked over to Charlie, grabbed two apples, and handed one to him, saying, "She's wrong, you know. You're not a loser." He thanked me and we parted ways, continuing to explore the area.

It was very peaceful, looking around and trying new candies. Suddenly, I heard Veruca pointing to something far away and shouting. I saw it was a very short person with pointy hair wearing a red jumpsuit. I also saw that he wasn't alone, for there were many more that looked exactly like him. Mr. Wonka explained that they were called Oompa-Loompas, and that they came from a desolate wasteland, teeming with overgrowth and terrifying creatures. It sounded fascinating, and it was so descriptive that none of us noticed that Augustus was drinking from the river. His mother and Mr. Wonka both warned him to stop, but it was too late. He lost his balance, and fell into the river, waving his arms like a maniac. I had to do something, so I jumped in the river. It was very hot, but it wasn't very deep, so I was able to make my way over to him. Fortunately, despite him being very heavy and hard to move, I managed to get him out of the river before the pipe came in. When I finally caught my breath, I smacked him across the face, yelling, "What is the matter with you? You could've been killed!" He didn't get a chance to respond, because I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the group. Many of the others wondered how I managed to drag him all the way back to them. I then went on a rage-filled rant, yelling, "Now that we're back, look at yourself and look at me! We're both covered in chocolate! I'm so mad I could hit you again! And as for everyone else, why didn't anyone help?" Veruca rudely responded, "You seemed fine by yourself," to which I responded, "Oh, shut up, you irritating little twit!" Wonka then got an Oompa-Loompa with a vacuum to clean me back up to the nice condition I was in before I jumped. I thanked the Oompa-Loompa, but then returned to being angry at Wonka, saying, "You know, if you helped me, I wouldn't have needed the vacuum, now would I?" He then rebutted, "Now look here, little boy..." That made me snap. "Do not call me little boy, do you understand me? Frankly, I haven't been treated well by you, and it hasn't even been that long! Does talking down to people make you feel like a big man?" Wonka was starting to back off, but then Violet told me to leave Wonka alone and to stop being so rude. That was the moment where I snapped even further, and I became even more vicious.

"Well look who came up with a rebuttal: Violet Beauregarde, the Factory Champion," I angrily said in a mocking tone. "Of course, the only two things I've seen you be champion of today are being the champion of annoying chewing noises, and the champion of being an obnoxious suck-up!" "I am not a suck-up!" She argued, but I wasn't letting her getting away that easily. "So when we saw you hugging Wonka and being ever-so-friendly to Veruca, that was just out of your existing kindness? Give me a break, Violet! What you do is borderline deception, and it doesn't make you a winner, it makes you exactly what you called Charlie- a loser!" That definitely struck a nerve. She gasped slightly and her eyes widened nervously. Suddenly, they filled with tears and she began to cry, stuttering, "I'm- I'm- s-so sorry. I-I don't know why I do that. I've always had that attitude, and its cost me so many friends." I couldn't believe what I just heard! Did she just apologize? Snapping out of my anger, I comforted her, saying, "It's okay, Violet. Remember that competition isn't about being the best, it's about doing the best you can. If you show compassion, you'll make more friends and rivals than enemies. Now I'll stop talking because it looks like you want to say something." She looked at Charlie with a guilty look on her face, and then she looked at me, too, finally saying, "Charlie, I'm sorry. You're not a loser. I hope you both can forgive me and we can be friends." Charlie smiled and said, "Of course we can. Right, Matt?" He was looking at me, and I responded, "Yes, we most certainly can, and I'm sorry too." "Oh, you both are the best friends anyone could have!" Violet said, hugging us both. I looked at Wonka, and he was smiling. (I could just tell he was thinking, _Good job, Matt._ ) He then spoke, "Since Augustus is finally clean, let's move on with the tour. I have a special ride awaiting us."

 **Second Author's note: In case someone is wondering who Matt is, that is my first name. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, and I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	4. Impending Danger, in So Many Ways

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 is finally here! (To Violet fans, you might enjoy this one) I usually try to update every day or every other day. On with the story and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Impending Danger, in So Many Ways**

Within a few seconds, a pink boat in the shape of a seahorse slowly approached us. This relieved me because I was listening to Mrs. Beauregarde flirting with Wonka and it was creeping me out. Everyone went on board, with me sitting between Violet and Mike. The boat jolted forward, and we went on our way. The ride was very calm and the boat definitely had proper steering, so I had nothing to worry about. Suddenly, Violet surprised me by resting her head on my shoulder. "Isn't this romantic?" She asked, to which I replied, "I supposed it could be." I felt bad about yelling at her, and with her suddenly changing her mood like this, it made me feel uncertain. "Listen, Violet, I get that you want to be nice to me, but I'm not sure that this is a good idea." Violet turned her head and looked at me in a strange way. She then leaned forward like she was going to kiss me, but I had to stop her. "I'm sorry, but I can't." She turned away with a sad expression. "Violet, I-" was all I got to say before Charlie warned everyone that we were headed for a tunnel. Wonka then told the Oompa-Loompas to row faster, which didn't make sense. It wasn't long before we plunged into what seemed like a roller coaster drop. Mike then quickly yelled, "I hate roller coasters!" to which I responded, "It's a bit late for that!" We were rushing into a dangerous speed. Wonka either knew exactly where he was going, or he had a massive load of faith in the Oompa-Loompas (either way was okay with me). We suddenly stopped and went back onto a calm path. To our left and right, there were several rooms around. None of them really seemed like they were interesting, and I didn't even want to know about the room labeled Hair Cream. I looked and saw a room that was open, and it had a cow being whipped. I instantly thought of whipped cream, but I wasn't stupid enough to say it. Then the boat jolted again, this time moving even faster. It somehow managed to avoid crashing once, which surprised even me. It twisted and turned until it finally slowed down again. Wonka then ordered, "Stop the boat! I want to show you guys something!" Everyone in unison suddenly said, "Thank goodness!"

We had entered the room labeled Inventing Room, and it looked like Final Fantasy 6 meets Frankenstein. It was a huge lab with inventions, beakers, chemicals, candies; you name it, it was there. "This is the most important room in the entire factory," Wonka said. "Everyone enjoy, but don't touch anything." Violet and Mike suddenly ran towards a machine that was firing off these balls (no comment). I had to see what it was, so I followed them. We found out that the balls were Everlasting Gobstoppers, and that you could suck them (no comment) for a long time and they won't even get any smaller (no comment). Wonka guided us all to Hair Toffee, where eating it could grow hair on your head, as well as a mustache and beard. Mike asked, "Who wants a beard?" and Mr. Wonka responded in the weirdest way ever, "Well, Beatniks for one; folk singers, and motorbike riders. You know, all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o! Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew that you could, slide me some skin, soul brother!" I don't know what was stranger: what he just said, or the fact that I understood everything he said. The next thing we know, we see an Oompa-Loompa covered entirely in hair. Mike and I debated whether he looked like a brown ghost, or Cousin It. After explaining that the Hair Toffee isn't ready yet, we were lead to a gigantic machine.

Wonka pulled a lever, and the machine started to work quickly. We all moved towards it, and suddenly a drawer opened up. A piece of gum suddenly came out, and Violet grabbed it to take a closer look at it. "Is that all?" Veruca asked. Wonka was simply shocked: "That's all? That happens to be a stick of the most sensational chewing gum ever made, which also happens to be a three course meal!" But Veruca doubtfully asked, "Why would anyone want that?" Wonka then awkwardly pulled out a pair of cards, to which I grumbled, "Not the cards again." He then said that this gum will change markets and kitchens forever, making everything so much easier. He also mentioned that the gum was tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie. Several people stated their own opinions, but then Violet took her gum out of her mouth and said, "It does sound like my kind of gum." Wonka tried to warn against it though, saying, "I honestly would rather you didn't, because there are one or two things that are not quite right." Unfortunately, that wasn't what Violet had in mind. "But I'm the world record holder in chewing gum! I can handle it, I promise!" She then popped it into her mouth and started chewing. I really wish she didn't do that.

Violet suddenly got very excited as she chewed. "It's amazing! It's tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!" (no comment) We all anticipated what was coming next, until she announced that it was roast beef and even a baked potato with butter! (I cringed a little because I hate butter on my potato. I'm a salt and pepper guy, and I also eat the skin. I don't care if anyone thinks that's weird.) Since nothing bad happened there, I had presumed the dessert had complications. Without warning, she managed to get to the dessert, and I saw...nothing. Nothing happened at all to cause any panic. Everyone was puzzled that everything was fine, until it happened.

On Violet's nose, there was a blue spot and it was growing! I quickly yelled, "What's happening to your face?" She looked confused, having no idea what I was talking about. Her mother noticed it and said, "Violet, your turning Violet!" She seemed rattled, but still didn't understand. Her mother handed her a pocket mirror, and when Violet saw what was going on, she started hyperventilating until finally screaming in fright. Once again, I had to do something. "Spit it out!" But she simply said, "I can't stop chewing!" _If she can't stop,_ I thought, _then I'll have to get it out._ Without delay, I grabbed the gum straight out of her mouth, revealing that the gum had turned a sickly blue color. But I suppose that didn't matter, because Violet's symptoms began to reduce until after a few seconds, her blue skin was completely eradicated. Everything was going to be alright; at least that's what I thought. Suddenly, Violet flew into a furious rage, and she lunged onto my back and started hitting me on the back of my head. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. Wonka, in a very calm tone, stated, "Unfortunately, the gum is also extremely addictive. If interrupted, the chewer will angrily try to get it back." Angrily, I yelled, "That would have been nice to know before I grabbed it out of her mouth! Now what am I supposed to- Ow! She's biting my shoulder!" Wonka said, "Just destroy the object of her addiction." I did not understand, only yelling, "What?" He then replied, "Just put the gum on the floor and step on it." I did just that and stepped on the gum. Violet got off my back and promptly fainted. When she came to, she had no idea what just happened. Mike explained everything that happened and also pointed to my shoulder, saying she really did a number on me. It was true, for her teeth had cut into my skin so badly, my shoulder was bleeding all over my arm. She then begged Wonka to forgive her, to which he smiled and gave her another chance. She came over to me and asked for forgiveness, saying, "I am so sorry, I don't know what came over-" She couldn't finish speaking because I had pulled her to me and planted a kiss on her lips. "I forgive you," was all I could say. She blushed and turned away from me. Wonka then said, "Now that that's over, we must move on. Anyone want to be back on the boat?" Everyone in unison yelled, "NO!" So we all decided to walk, leaving the Inventing Room behind.

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Nuts(no comment)

**Author's note: I received 2 reviews, so I'll respond. To Linkwonka88, I would've said Final Fantasy 4, but I thought it looked more like a steampunk area. Also, I was probably the guy who did that, because I did that in a theater before. Also, I think you might be my twin, but I decline the cookie offer. To Waddles, I'm glad you love the story! I actually had not read Violet and the Chocolate Factory until you mentioned it, and I thank you because I enjoyed reading it (Violet's my favorite character). That line I wrote was inspired by Jumanji's ending, where Robin Williams and Bonnie Hunt yell "NO!" at the same time. On with the story! (That's going to become my catchphrase, isn't it?)**

 **Chapter 5: Nuts(no comment)**

After leaving the inventing room, we walked down a long corridor, everyone looking bored out of their minds. The only exception being Violet and I, who were holding hands. Charlie decided to ask out of the blue, "Mr. Wonka, why did you decide to let people in?" Mr. Wonka didn't seem to have an answer, but then he chose to say, "So they could see factory, of course." I could tell he was hiding something, but I'd rather just find out later. Veruca, who was still pouting, turned to Violet and I, mocking us, "Are you two lovebirds going to keep doing this for the rest of the tour?" to which I replied, "Tell me Veruca, is being incredibly jealous a daunting task?" She scowled and looked away; I didn't think she could look any grumpier. We finally made it to another room: The Nut Sorting Room(no comment), which Mr. Salt promptly stopped us and said, "Ah, this is a room I know about. Mr. Wonka, I myself am into nuts(no comment)." When Mr. Wonka opened the door, we were shocked that it wasn't a machine sorting the nuts(no comment), but squirrels! These squirrels were apparently trained to be able to check for good and bad nuts(no comment). It was actually quite a spectacle to watch the squirrels work their magic. Of course, Veruca had to be a huge killjoy and demand her dad get her a squirrel. Wonka understandably declined every offer Mr. Salt made, for the squirrels were not for sale. That pushed Veruca over the edge, and so she passed through the not very secure gate. As she looked around, Mr. Wonka said in a massive panic, "Don't touch that squirrel's nuts!(no freaking comment)" She of course didn't listen and found a squirrel she liked. But as she reached for it, it jumped and the other squirrels jumped at Veruca as well. Mr. Salt tried to open the gate, but it was to no avail: it was locked. Mr. Wonka then pulled out a comically large amount of keys from his pocket, attempting to find the right key. _He may not find it in time,_ I thought. _I have to do something, again._ I looked at Mike and Violet, we all simultaneously nodded our heads to each other, and we all jumped the fence. I started to gently remove the squirrels from Veruca, while Violet guarded me from squirrels that tried to attack me. Mike then took squirrels and gently placed them back on their workplaces. Within seconds, the squirrels calmed down and stopped attacking, opting to instead go back to work. Veruca, after resting, humbly apologized, "I am sorry for trying to steal a squirrel, and I am sorry to Violet and Matt for being rude. Please forgive me." I then said, "Veruca, I am also sorry for being mean back at you. Please don't try to distance yourself from all of us, for we're all friends here." She then smiled and thanked us for helping her. I was happy to see she was capable of changing. We then left the room and headed towards a cool-looking elevator.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit short, but there will be one more chapter, and then the big finale! Also, the (no comment) is going to be a running gag for my Universal Chronicle stories anytime I hear something with really bad double entendre (You can thank my former music teacher for that). Enjoy your day!**


	6. From the Elevator to the Television?

**Author's Note: It's time for another response. To Linkwonka88(you're becoming my favorite), it's a shame you haven't played the 6th, but if you find the time to get it, I highly recommend it. I'm from Indianapolis, Indiana, but I'm only 19(20 in December). Now before anyone says anything, I am not a pedophile(due to the fact that Violet and I are a pair in this story). The Universal Chronicles are a retelling (not exact) of dreams I have had. I may be 19 right now, but I'm 15 in the story. Also, have you played Majora's Mask? To VerucaBetoch, I'm not sure if your first question is in a negative or positive context. I also sadly can't answer the last question because it would give away the finale, which will be on the 22nd or 23rd. On with the story! (might as well be my catchphrase)**

 **Chapter 6: From the Elevator to the Television?**

We all entered the elevator (don't ask me how we all could fit), and it was crystal clear, with buttons all over the walls. I saw a button labeled Juicing Room, and asked, "Hey Mr. Wonka, what's this room for?" Mr. Wonka then said with a wicked smile, "It would have been for Violet, if you hadn't took the gum from her." I chuckled nervously as Violet kissed me on the cheek, saying, "My hero." Mr. Wonka then spoke, "This elevator can take you all over the factory, and it can even travel in multiple directions! Simply press a button, and you're off!" He then pressed a button labeled Autopilot, and the elevator suddenly jerked to the left, slamming everyone into the side of the wall. We all looked around and saw a colossal mountain, labeled Fudge Mountain. It was a humongous mountain, with Oompa-Loompas climbing it, waving at us as we passed by. We then saw a bunch of pink sheep getting sheared, but Mr. Wonka chose not to talk about this one. _Please don't tell me that was cotton candy, or I will throw up,_ I thought. We then saw a mini hospital, to which Wonka said, "This is the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center." We all looked at Wonka with a confused expression, except Mike, who yelled, "Aha! I thought they looked familiar!" We then hastily dropped into this room labeled Danger! Do not enter! In this room, there were constant explosions that made everyone jump so much, it practically put Michael Bay to shame. Mike then asked if he could pick a room, which Wonka allowed. Mike saw a button labeled Television Room, and pressed it. We instantly stopped and jolted to the right, slamming us into a wall again. We made it to the Television Room in almost 30 seconds flat.

Inside the room, we were told to put these goggles over our eyes, due to the bright light that this room used. Wonka then informed us that this was a testing room for his new invention. It basically involved taking a giant-sized chocolate bar, and sending it to the other side of the room by television. Mike asked, "Wouldn't the bar be unable to be eaten though?" Wonka replied, "Well, it took a few tries, but we've perfected a way to pull it off. I think I should demonstrate so you could see what I mean." He then had Oompa-Loompas bring in a mammoth-sized chocolate bar, and place it on a pedestal. He pressed a button, and the chocolate floated into the air, a light came towards it and flashed. When the light faded, the bar was gone. Wonka ushered us to the TV, and there was the candy bar. He then held out a glove, and said, "Whoever wants to take has to put the glove on." Charlie volunteered, put the glove on, and his hand passed through the TV. Everyone was simply amazed by this, and were left in awe when Charlie bit the candy bar, showing it was indeed real. Wonka then explained that he will air commercials that will allow people to try candies for themselves, saying it revolutionizes the idea of free samples. Mike curiously asked, "Can you send other things?" Mr. Wonka responded, "Sure, you can send anything you like." Mike then hit the button and jumped onto the pedestal. He was going to send himself! _Here we go again,_ I thought. I jumped and tackled him, with both of us barely escaping the light. "I don't think he meant to send yourself," I said. Mike then defended, saying, "I only wanted to know what would happen if I went in." To which I said, "You would have been reduced to either 3 inches tall, or nothing at all. Please don't do that again." Mike then agreed, "I guess I should have thought before I jumped, huh? Sorry for frightening everyone." Wonka then nodded and said, "Well, I think I've seen all I needed to see. I have an announcement: the tour is now over, and I need to decide on a winner." We were surprised by that! A winner decided already?

 **Author's note: This is it! The big finale! Stay tuned for Chapter 7: What becomes of us now? Hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!**


	7. What Becomes of Us Now?

**Author's Note: It's time for responding! To Linkwonka88(both posts), I find the 3ds version to be the best version(I still hate Great Bay Temple!), but I never want to attempt 3 heart challenge. The game is hard enough for 100% completionists like me. I also can't believe it's been 10 years since it came out, and there wasn't some kind of special thing, like a reunion! To VerucaBeyotch, You are about to get your answer! Unfortunately, I don't play Phoenix Wright(although I would like to see Wonka in court) or Professor Layton, and have little knowledge of the subjects. But I can offer a solution. I recommend finding a writer on the site that writes these stories and specializes in crossovers. I am willing to do requests, but I have a hard time writing them. I humbly apologize, but maybe I can make it up to you, because the next story is a big one: I enter the Pokemon Universe! There will be a story for each region! Now, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: What becomes of us now?**

Was he for real? A winner to be decided now? Why was it now? I felt as if I hadn't been here very long. Wonka then spoke with a sort of elegance, "This is a winner that I have been waiting to finally pick. I certainly feel that this winner is ready, and that this person is very kind, dedicated, and shows honor. To me, that is no one other than Matt himself." My eyes bugged out like a frog; I didn't think he would chose me! Violet then happily exclaimed, "You earned it! If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here!" She was right about that, for I did rescue all of them and was willing to endure the worst for them. That I definitely felt was the right thing to do, and it was worth it. So why didn't I feel so good? I asked, "What is the prize?" to which Wonka answered, "Matt, I'm giving you my entire factory. You see, I always thought about what I would do when I was gone from the Earth, and who would watch over this factory. I knew a child would be perfect, because they would last much longer than me. I had to find a loving and caring child, and that child would have to be very trustworthy. That is why I chose you, Matt. I ask you to leave everything and join me as the heir to my factory." I then asked, "What about my family?" Wonka smiled and said, "I want them to come with you. Bring anyone you can." But then I asked, "But what happens to everyone else?" "Unfortunately, they must go home. They lost, and that is how it must be." That was why I didn't feel good. I saw all of them look so sad, like they went through all of this for nothing. I didn't deserve to win, because I didn't earn it. I came to this world, and in an attempt to make things better, I made things worse. I unfairly screwed everyone over, because of my tremendous advantage. I knew this would come eventually, but what could I say? That I was an interdimensional being that entered this universe and meddled with the outcomes, thereby destroying everyone's chances? Finally, I said, "I'm sorry, but I must respectfully decline the offer. I will only accept on one condition: that everyone joins me in sharing the prize. I won't change my mind for anything else." Everyone's face lit up in wonder, including Wonka's. Without warning, Wonka darted at me, grabbed my hand, and furiously shook it(no comment). "Congratulations, Matt! You passed the test!" I retracted my hand and rubbed my wrists because they were going to fall off. "What test?" I asked. Wonka then said, "I knew I had to test you to make sure you were qualified to be a leader. I had already decided that they should stay and get a second chance; after all, everyone should get a second chance. But I wondered whether you were helping everyone to look good, or you did it out of kindness. I wanted to see how far you would go to help everyone else. When you were willing to give up the prize for them, I knew you were ready to be a leader. Anyone could have done what you did, but not everyone would show genuine compassion for it. Congratulations!" I was shocked, for I didn't expect it! All the knowledge of the story, and I never saw that coming! I guess I misjudged Wonka after all. Nevertheless, I accepted the offer and everyone jumped and cheered.

Fast-forward to a few weeks later, and things were going well. Mike had become a valuable inventor and spent his days working on new technology. Augustus had become a good taste tester, and he even became healthier as time went on. Veruca's father had merged business with Wonka, allowing the family to live there and work together. Charlie, Violet, and I worked on new candy ideas and even tested our own on occasion. Things with Violet and I were going well, and I was glad to be with her. One thing I knew for sure: sometimes people can surprise you, and anyone can be leader. You just have to have faith.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story! It was fun to write, and knowing 1 person liked it is good enough for me! I will be taking a short break, and I will move onto the next story: The Universal Chronicles: The Kanto Region! (Earliest day would be the 26th, latest being 29th) If I receive another review at this point, I will respond via Private Messaging. I hope to see you all again on my next story, and have a great day!**


End file.
